Chaos Wars
by bluerain1984
Summary: Two mysterious figures form the future arrive in the present, and one of them wants to duel Yugi! As if he didn't have enough to worry about, with Kaiba on his heels and Kagome holding his title. Robots and, could it be, the next generation of Chaos?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer. We took this idea from the Terminator movies cause we wanted to do a Yugi/Inu fic with robots and time travel. We own nothing.

Chaos Wars.  
Chapter One.

"Alright, Yugi, this is it. We're finally going to decide which of us is the better duelist." Seto Kaiba said as he stood across from Yugi/Yami. They were atop the Kaiba Corp. Towers and from far below on a large screen, their friends watched as once again the two life long rivals did battle with their Egyptian God Cards and Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. "Shining Nova, go!" Kaiba declared.

"Not so fast Kaiba, I activate Card of Safe Keeping!" Yugi said. "This card sends my three Egyptian god cards out of play for one turn, and that activates my face down card, Gateway to another Dimension. This card brings back my monsters from out of play and sends one of your monsters out of play for the rest of the duel."

"NO!" Kaiba couldn't believe it, he'd saved his god cards again.

"YES!" Yugi/Yami cried. "Now I play polymerization to fuse my three god cards together to form Ra the ultimate sun god! Go my ultimate creature, destroy his life points!"

"You can't attack on my turn, what is this awesome power?" Kaiba Demanded.

"This is the power of Ra the ultimate sun god. He can attack on my opponent's turn." Yugi/Yami informed Kaiba. The great monster rose up and destroyed not only Kaiba's life points, but it destroyed the top of the tower. Kaiba and Yugi/Yami fell from the devastated upper level and landed safely on Kilala's back.

"Good work." Sango praised her cat as she flew the defeated and demoralized Kaiba, and his victorious opponent back to the ground.

"Nice going Yug." Joey said giving his friend a high five.

"Thanks Joey, it was nothing though." Yugi/Yami replied.

"Maybe not to you, Yugi, but to me it was yet another crushing defeat. You're not even the world champion anymore and yet I still can't beat you." Kaiba said. "What hopes have I of beating Kagome if I can't even beat you?"

"Don't worry big brother, you'll get him next time." Mokuba said. "Right now we've got more important business to take care of, like rebuilding our Corporate Headquarters after you and Yugi trashed it. Kaiba looked up at the damaged sky scraper and frowned.

"What do I care anymore?" He asked. "My one goal in life is to be the best Duelist in the world. I must prove myself in battle before I do anything else. Otherwise, these humiliating defeats will haunt me forever." Kaiba started to walk off but then suddenly there came a thunderous roar and a brilliant flash of light came from the sky which knocked everyone down.

"What was that?" Miroku asked rubbing his eyes and scrambling to his feet.

"Was it an explosion?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think so, we'd all be toast if that were what you think it was." Mokuba said and looked up at his brother who suddenly had a horrified look on his face. "What's wrong bro, is this something to do with Kaiba Corp.?"

"I'm afraid so." Kaiba replied and started running for the glass doors. Suddenly though there came another shock wave and brilliant light knocking them off of their feet again but this time it shattered the every window around them for five miles.

"Kaiba what was that?" Yugi/Yami demanded to know.

"There's only one thing that it could be!" Kaiba replied as they all got back up and ran as fast as they could for the elevators. "I've only ever seen something like that once in my entire life." He told them as they loaded into the elevators and made their way down to the underground research lab.

"Kaiba, has it something to do with the research that your company has been doing?" Yugi/Yami asked.

"Yes, we've been developing it for quite some time, ever since I found out about that well of Kagome's." Kaiba admitted.

"My family's well?" Kagome asked. "What did you do with the secret of the well?" She demanded to know.

"I've been trying to duplicate it's effect ever since the first time that I traveled through it with you. You see Kagome, I'm a scientist, and everything must have a scientific explanation. The world simply doesn't work any other way. So for as long as I've known you, I've been trying to recreate the same conditions that exist in your well, in my lab. Now just before the tournament last week, I managed a breakthrough, and was able to send an object five minutes into the future through a vortex." Kaiba explained.

"Kaiba, are you telling us that you've invented a Time Machine?" Tea asked.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." He replied. "And if I'm right then something very big has just traveled through into our time." When the elevator doors opened they ran down the corridor into the Kaiba Corp. Labs and found them in shambles. All the equipment was damaged and one great machine in the center of the room was sparking and sputtering. "This is it!" Kaiba exclaimed. "This is my time machine and it's…"

"A piece of junk." Said a voice from the far right corner of the room. The entire group turned to look and they saw a young man who was the spitting image of Kaiba only he was a little younger.

"Who are you?" Kaiba demanded.

"I'm Ichiro and this," he pointed over in the corner behind the machine, "is my girlfriend, Yoko." Then a young girl sporting a wild hairdo and gogoboots came from around the back of the time machine and stood with him before the group. Yugi/Yami looked and dismayed to see the Millennium Puzzle hanging around the girl's neck.

"Yoko, your pendant, where did you get it?" He asked her.

"My dad gave it to me for my 13th birthday." She said. "Cool isn't it?" She asked sporting it like a fashion item.

"Never mind that, Yugi, where does this little punk get off calling my time machine a piece of junk?" Kaiba demanded.

"Well to make it perfectly clear to you," Ichiro said, "It's nothing compared to the time machine which exists in our time. It's more like the prototype for ours but still primitive. Hell, I'm surprised that it worked. I mean, my father said it would, but just look what two people coming through did to it."

"Who's your father?" Serenity asked.  
"I'm not allowed to reveal that, but I can tell you that he's the greatest genius in the entire world in our time and in any other." Ichiro said. "But now back to more important matters, I'm here for a duel." He informed them.

"A duel?" Yugi/Yami asked.

"Yes, with the great Yugi Mouto." Ichiro said. "In my time you're not around anymore to duel with me so I've come back all these years to find you and duel you to avenge my family's honor."

"Why a duel though?" Tea asked. "Why does this always happen to you Yugi?"

"Because, I'm the Pharaoh." He replied.

"I don't know about that." Said Ichiro. "All I know is that I can't marry my girl, Yoko, here until I've beaten my father's greatest rival in a duel with my father's deck."

"Well far be it for me to stand in the way of true love." Yugi/Yami said and stepped forward with his duel disk at the ready.

"You're not actually going to duel this little runt, are you Yugi?" Kaiba asked.

"He's obviously come a long way to duel me, Kaiba, and I won't deny him what he's obviously wanted for such a long time. Besides, you heard him, they're in love. They want to get married and they can't until he's beaten me in a duel. Now I must give him a chance to do so." Yugi/Yami said. "I'll let you go first."

"Fine." Said Ichiro. "Duel disk activate, load deck, and commence duel." The duel disk on his left arm began to beep and activate following his every command. "What do you think, it's voice activated so that it follows all commands and it's solar powered batteries last for fifty years."

"That is impressive." Yugi/Yami said, "Now lets duel." Just as he said the words though, the time machine behind them began to sputter and spark again. "Kaiba, what's going on here?"

"There's something else coming through!" Kaiba warned. "Everyone get down." They all ducked down on the floor just as there came another flash of light and sonic boom then suddenly there appeared in the center of the room a gigantic robot with what looked like a duel disk on it's arm.

"Targets acquired." The Robot said and pointed it's duel disk at Yugi/Yami and Kaiba. "Initiating dueling systems. Loading deck. Duel commencing."

"Duel commencing? What's it talking about?" Serenity asked.

"It wants a duel huh." Kaiba said. "Fine then, I'll give it a duel."

"Hold on here, time out!" Inu-yasha cried. "Just what the hell is going on here?"

"Uh… well…I umm." muttered Ichiro.

"I knew it!" Inu-yasha grabbed Ichiro by his collar and pulled him aside. "Just what is that thing and what's it doing here?" He demanded.

"That is a Techno-Duelist." Yoko said pointing up at the robot.

"What's a Techno-Duelist?" Mai asked, intrigued.

"It's one of many cybernetic organisms created by Kaiba Corp Systems in the year 2010 to hunt down the world's top duelists, engage them in battle, and then once they've lost the machines absorb them into themselves to become stronger duelists." Ichiro said. "It's been after me for years but it keeps loosing and so it can't complete it's primary programming until it's absorbed me and Yoko together."

"You mean that if Seto looses, then it'll absorb him?" Serenity asked.

"That's about the size of it." Yoko answered her. "It's really a big metal moron but it's already absorbed half the world's duelists. The only thing stopping it is my Ichiro." She grabbed his arm and held him close. Then Kaiba, not being one to ever turn down a duel, stepped up with his duel disk set for combat.

"Let's go." He said. "I'll start this off. I play one card face down in defense mode and another face down."

"Calculating stratagem." The lights on the robot's duel disk hand lit up, blinking. A slot dispensed a card into it's hand, and it said, "Conclusion: face down card is trap card. Counter with magic card: Remove Trap." The Robot said and then played it's remove trap card."

"What the-!" Kaiba said as his trap card, Deck Destruction Virus, was destroyed.

"Calculating stratagem. Facedown monster card is one in twenty. Calculation: less than 2000 Defense Points. Play King Tiger Wangu in attack mode. Attack face down monster."

"How did he- !?!" Kaiba cried as his Mystic Horseman was beaten by King Tiger. "I won't let a walking tin can defeat me! I play Familiar Knight in Attack mode."

"Activation of King Tiger's special ability confirmed. Familiar Knight destroyed."

"No!" Kaiba wailed. "How did he destroy my monster!?!"

"Duh," Yoko said behind him, "King Tiger's special ability is that it automatically destroys all monster that have 1400 or less attack points."

"You stay out of this!" Kaiba yelled back at her. He turned back to the robot and said, "I play the Dark Door and play one card face down then end my turn." He braced for the attack. The machine started to beep and lightup again then it's computer memory system began to calculat what strategy it should take."

"Datem absorbed. Calculating. Use of De-Spell magic card is recommended." The duel disk on it's arm dispenced a card then the machine played it. The card was De-Spell and it undid Kaiba's Dark Door magic card which was then sent to the graveyard. "Calculating, chances are now 1 in 18 that face down card is magic card. Conclusion, face down card is erelavent, continue with current stratagem. Now summoning second monster to field." The Robot said. His left arm dispenced another card and this time it was Guardian of The Throne Room with 1650 attack points that coupled with King Tiger's 1700 attack points made for a real nasty attack against Kaiba's life points. He lost 3350 points which left him with only 650 points.

"Hah, shows how smart this thing is, he let me slip right through his fingers." Kaiba said as he got up from the ground. "I play the quick play magic card Inferno Tempis which sends all our monster cards in our decks and our graveyards out of play." The Robot's lit's began to flash again and the beeping snd sputtering commenced.

"Now sending all monster cards in deck out of play. Calculating stratagem." It said. "Conclusion switck all monster to defense mode."

"A wise choice, but now it's my turn, and I play the magic card Miracle Dig which returns three of of my monsters from out of play to my grave yeard. Now I play monster reborn to summon my Andro Sphinx." Kaiba said. "Now I play my magic card Stop Deffense and bring your weakest monster back into attack mode." Guardian of The Throne Room's battle position was switched back to attack mode, leaving the Robot's life points open for Kaiba to take the Robot down a peg.

"Excuse me." Inu-yasha said to Kaiba and pushed him aside.

"What are you doing, I'm about to win." Kaiba said, outraged.

"That won't work." Ichiro said. "It'll just keep coming back again and again unitl it beats you. That's what it's programmed for."

"Right" Inu-yasha said. "So that means there's only one way to beat this thing." He drew the Tetsiga and with one mighty chop he turned the over grown machine into scrap mettal for the junk yard. Cards burst forth from the robot's left arm at which, Ichiro and Yoko began going through them. "Thank me later." Inu-yasha said and sheathed his sword.

"I didn't need you help!" Kaiba screamed. "I could have beaten this walking tin can all by myself."

"No you couldn't have." Yoko said, holding up three cards. "It was about to draw these three cards. "Pot of greed, Monster Destruction, and final turn."

"What does final turn do?" Tea asked looking at the cards.

"It brings the game to end in two turns and at the end of those two turns, whoever has the most life points wins. Monster destruction would have destroyed Kiaba's monster and then the game would have ended and he would have lost. Being that he had fewer life points than the Techno-Duelist." Yoko said.

"Wow, you could have been absorbed Kiaba!" Tea exclaimed.

"Yes, and there's no way of bringing him back?" Yugi/Yami asked.

"Once the Techno-Duelist absorbs someone they're gone forever." Ichiro replied. "There's no way to bring them back."

"That's what happened to my father." Yoko said. "He challenged the Techno-Duelist Cyber One and lost."

"What's a Cyber One?" Serenity asked, scared of what she might be told.

"It's the Kaiba Corp Super computer which controls the Techno-Duelists. It's computation capacity is nearly infinite, but until it absorbed my father too, it lacked the human intelligence to feed it's capacity. It's a cybernetic orgainism which requires human brain tishue to function." Ichiro explained. "It keeps a few of us alive to breed and make more duelists for it duel and make itself better."

"Some of us though, have formed an underground resistance movement, and we've been fighing the Technos ever since we could walk, talk, think, and duel." Yoko said proudly. "I myself have beaten seven Technos and Ichiro has beaten Ten. That one there just kept coming back for him though. We don't know why, but it seems to have him zerod in. Or at least it used to."

"Find anything good in there?" Ichiro asked Yoko as they got up from picking through the robot's deck.

"I found some good ones." She replied. "How about you?"

"Nothing much, but better than nothing." Ichiro said. The others looked at them in confusion. "Oh, this is how we all improve our decks now." He explained. "You see Pegasus and his company were the first to be overthrown so production of cards has stopped in our time. Now our resistance movement collects cards we take off of broken down Technos. When one of them breaks down, they throw it out, cards and all."

"That doesn't matter, it's still wrong to take another player's cards." Yugi/Yami said. "Those cards don't belong to you, you didn't win them, and they won't work for you if you play with them."

"What are you talking about?" Yoko asked. "Oh wait, don't tell me, are you one of those believers in the Heart of the Cards?"

"That's Yugi's whole philosophy!" Joey said angrily. "We're all believers in the heart of the cards, it's done more for us in our past duels than you two kids could ever dream of!"

"That's silly, we've been dueling for years without that silly heart of the cards nonsense, and we've won all our duels." Ichiro stated. "Now back to business, I want a duel with the great King of Games himself. I want Yugi. Now let's Duel!"

"This is sencelss but very well, I will duel you, but hopefully you'll learn something from this duel that will carry over to your world when you return." Yugi/Yami said.

"Who says we're going back?" Yoko asked, timidly. "Ichiro, you said we wouldn't be going back." She turned to her lover and looked at him with deep concern in her deep purple eyes.

"No one says we're going back there sweety." Ichiro told her, comfortingly. "No one is sending us back to that hell hole. We're staying right here and starting a new life for ourselves! I'm going first Yugi, now prepare for have your precious heart of the cards stuff turned up on it's head. Cause I'm going to take you down and marry my Yoko!" Ichiro stated most predominantly as he drew his five cards from his deck. "I play one card face down on the field with two cards face down and end my turn."

"Fine," Yugi/Yami drew and played Breaker the Magical Warrior. "I now lay one card face down on the field and end my turn.

"This isn't going to be so hard after all." Ichiro said to himself as he drew his next card. "I place another card face down on the field in defense mode now flip over my Banisher of the Light which has 2000 defense points and his special ability states that any card sent to the graveyard is removed from play instead. Your move." Yugi/Yami was kind of confused, this guy seemed to be toying with him. He hadn't made any kind of overwhelming moves or anything. He just laid four cards on the field and that's it.

"Very well then, I play the magic card Race Competitor. This allows me to draw three cards from my deck. However, if I don't use them in three turns, I must discard my entire hand." He drew the cards but he got nothing good that he could use right off except for maybe his Dark Magician if he could summon him to the field right now. "Now I play the magic card Single Sacrifice which allows me to summon a monster to the field which requires two or more monsters to play." Breaker the Magical Warrior disappeared then the Dark Magician appeared in his place. "Now go, dark magic attack! Destroy his Banisher of the Light!" Yugi/Yami ordered.

"Not so fast there." Ichiro said. "You activated my trap. Negate Attack, and now your battle phase comes to an end, along with your turn." Ichiro laughed and then drew his next card. "Now I play the magic card Dark Core which removes your monster from play automatically. Oh yeah, and that activates another of my traps. Graverobber's Retribution will cost you 100 life points for each monster card removed from play during my standby phases ."

"Clever move, but I've seen this sort of thing before." Yugi/Yami said defiantly as his friends all watched him playing against this Kaiba Copycat. He'd imitated his style, his hair, and even his deck it appeared now. Kaiba had used this very same strategy once before to duel him. Yugi/Yami could handle this or so he thought.

"Oh, then you'll recognize this then, I play another magic card. Pot of greed to draw two more cards." Ichiro said and drew his cards then he looked at the and began to laugh even harder. "You're finished Yugi, I've got some cards here which I'm sure you'll love to see again. Now I play the Lord of Dragons in attack mode, and with him, The Flute of Summoning Dragon. This allows me to summon two dragon type monsters from my hand without having to sacrifice for them."

"So, nothing you've got can stand up to Yugi's dark magician." Joey boasted. "Only Kaiba's dragons are more powerful."

"Think so. Well you're right, sort of, but my father put together this deck specifically to duel the best duelist ever. Sadly he never got to defeat Yugi himself in battle. My father's name shall live on in me though. For now I summon the worst monster you've ever seen! GO MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!"

"What!" Everyone exclaimed. "Impossible!" Kaiba yelled as before him the Blue Eyes appeared.

"What trickery is this?" Demanded Yugi/Yami. "There were only four of those cards ever made and one of them destroyed. The other three belong to…" Then he realized the terrible truth. "Ichiro, you said that your father built your deck specifically to defeat me. Does that mean that in the future your father is…?"

"Yes Yugi, my father stands there beside you now, and though he doesn't know it, I am his son. I am Ichiro Kaiba and I have come for you!" The Blue Eyes White Dragon roared and with a burst of fire, he smashed Yugi/Yami's Dark Magician. Sending him out of play and costing Yugi/Yami another 500 life points. "Now that you have no other monsters to defend your life points, I'm going put my other two monsters into attack mode and attack you with them. Go Banisher of the Light, and Skull Dog Marron." Yugi/Yami's life points went down another 1450. He was down to 2050 and was about to loose another 200 points for Ichiro's last standby phase.

"This is impossible, my son?" Kaiba asked. "How? When? With whom?" He demanded to know.

"We'll get to that in a second. Right now I'm more interested in knowing something else." Tea said. "Yoko, if Kaiba is Ichiro's father, then who's your father?" As if she didn't already know.

"Why, Yugi is." Yoko said sweetly. "Isn't it cool mom?" She grabbed Tea by the arms and pulled her close to hug her.

"MOM!?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yugi, we've got to have a long talk about all this." Tea said after a minute.

"Anyway, it's your turn Yugi." Ichiro said. "Not that it matters but I'll forgo my second standby phase."

"What?" Kaiba screamed. "What are you doing you foolish boy, you have an opportunity to do even more damage to Yugi's life points. If you really are my son, then you'll not make this critical mistake!" "Relax, I've got it, just sit back and watch Father as finally your life long dream comes true. The Defeat of Yugi Mouto at the hands of a Kaiba. Your turn Yugi so hurry up and let's get on with my victory."

"There is more to this game than winning or loosing Ichiro, there is persistence and determination. There is the will to do on even though things may seem hopeless." Yugi/Yami said then drew his next card. "I play Harold of the Angels with 2400 attack points but to summon this monster, I must discard a card from my hand."

"You fool, if you discard a monster, your life points will go down 300 more points on my turn." Ichiro was confused. Why would Yugi want to risk 100 life points on one card?

"Thankfully, the card I'm discarding is not a monster, but it is still going to help me win." Yugi/Yami said. "Now my Harold of the Angels will gain 500 attack points for each of my magic cards that have been removed from play and since all my magic cards so far have gone out of play instead of to the graveyard, this powers up my monster considerably. Ichero flinched, then he looked at Yoko, and at Kaiba. His father was there, right there, and watching him. He was dueling for Yoko and for love. He had to win. He had to.

"That's pretty good Yugi, but of course you know that Harold of the Angels can't attack in the same turn that it's summoned." Ichiro said. So it's my move unless you're going to do something else?"

"No, I'm done, so take your next turn and prepare to loose." Yugi/Yami told young Ichiro.

"I can win this, if I draw the right card, but I need to draw it right now." Ichiro closed his eyes and hoped against all hope that he would prevail for love, for honor, and for the future. "I play Card of Demise!" He cried as he drew. "This allows me to draw five new cards from my deck but if I don't use them in five turns, I'll loose them in five turns."

"What's this?" Yugi/Yami asked. "I've seen this move before, but how could he have drawn that card when he puts no faith in the heart of the cards?"

"Because I have faith in myself and in my own heart." Ichiro said. Yugi/Yami's life points when down another 200 points for Ichiro's standby phase. "Now I play the magic cell division which allows me to summon a card exactly like the one I have on the field. And now that I have two Blue Eyes White Dragons, let's go for broke huh. I play another cell division magic card to summon my third Blue Eyes white dragon to the field and now for the magic card polymerization which I already had in my hand. I summon to the field a monster that can't be beaten by a puny fairy card. I summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with 4500 attack points."

"This can't be!" Yugi/Yami said. "I've only lost to that card once before in my entire life. Now it's come full circle. Do it Ichiro. Finish me."

"Fine then, glad that you're such a gracious looser Yugi, I'd heard that you were a bit vain. Attack with blazing white lightning!" Ichiro cried and his three headed dragon blasted Yugi's monster out of existence and with it, Yugi's life points. Yoko leaped for joy then ran into Ichiro's arms and kissed him. The display disgusted Kaiba who could not believe that his son could fall in love with Yugi's daughter."

"You were great honey." She said to him.

"Thanks, it was nothing though, this Yugi's not so tough. Now I would have loved to have beaten him when he was older and more seasoned."

"Yeah, my dad was the best. Now you're the best though so it doesn't matter."

"Yes, you are the best I've seen so far." Kaiba said walking over to the two youths and placing his hand on Ichiro's shoulder. "So this is my son."

"Kaiba, we don't know anything about these kids." Joey pointed out. "Besides the fact that they look too much like you and Yugi to be anybody's relatives but yours."

"This deck of Ichiro's proves that he's Kaiba's son though, Joey." Yugi/Yami said. "No one else in the world has a deck like this one. Most impressive Ichiro. I thank you for the duel."

"You thank me, what is this?" Ichiro demanded.

"Nothing but my gratitude for reminding me that there is more to the heart of the cards than just friendship, faith, and trust. You also need love and a will to win." Yugi/Yami said.

"I don't know about that, but as for Yoko, and myself…" He said putting his arms around his girlfriend. "We're off to the nearest chapel."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed again. "You mean that you're getting married right now, today?" Tea asked.

"Sure are, we've waited for this day ever since we were kids, and now what we're here in a time where we can be safe. Ichiro and I are going off to make a life for ourselves." Yoko informed them all.

"Listen." Tea began. "It's not that we're not happy for you or anything, it's just that you're so young. I mean you're what, 15, maybe 16?"

"I'm 18." Ichiro said. "And my Yoko is 14. We're well within Japan's legal age limits."

"Yeah besides, we don't have anything better to do now that Ichiro's beaten my dad. We've been looking forward to this for such a long time and now that we're free from the Techno-Duelists, we're going to settle down." Yoko said. "You don't get to do that in our time. There's no one left there to perform marriage ceremonies and so most people just shack up with each other."

"I promised my Yoko more than that though." Ichiro said as he kissed her hands and held her close. "We're going to live here in the past where it's safe. The future is a terrible place, you have no idea of the devastation brought on the world by Kaiba Corp's horrible mistakes."

"What mistakes could our company have made?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, I'll tell you." Ichiro said and they all sat down on the floor of the lab to listen. "It all began when my father, Seto Kaiba created the Techno-Duelist Cyber One. It was supposed to be the most sophisticated super computer in the world. He created it to be his dueling partner in an upcoming tournament in which he believed he would square off once again with Yugi Mouto. That was how it usually was between the two of you guys. I remember how my father used to practice with it. He uplinked his own mind into the machine to make himself a better duelist and then that's when things got out of control. The Techno-Duelist Cyber One over grew it's own programming and absorbed my father into itself. Then it took over Kaiba Corp. and made Domino City it's headquarters."

"I remember the day that the Pyramid went up." Yoko said. "That was the day that my father, Yugi, went to go fight the Techno-Duelist Cyber One and he was absorbed as well."

"After that the company began producing the Techno-Duelists. The robots that we've been fighting since we were little kids." Ichiro told them. "Our world is a complete and total mess thanks to my father's need to defeat Yoko's father. We hated each other for a long time, Yoko, and I. Then one day as we were caught up in the midst of a double duel, we finally came to an understanding with each other."

"We fell in love." Yoko continued. "And we swore to each other that we'd one day escape the nightmare of our time, and so we made a daring raid on Kaiba Corp. Headquarters. We assaulted the Pyramid and took back control of the time generator that Ichiro's father had built. Unfortunately though a Techno followed us back as you've seen. Now we've got to destroy the time generator at this end or else more will come. Ichiro and I knew that this was going to be a one way trip, one way, or another."

"That's so romantic!" Tea, Serenity, Mai, and Kagome all said at once and praised the two star crossed lovers. Sango on the other hand was left wondering why they would just up and leave their companions behind. After all, if there is a resistance movement fighting the good fight back there in the future then surely they would need skilled duelists.

"Well that still doesn't explain one very important detail." Joey said crossing his arms.

"What's that?" Ichiro asked.

"If Kaiba is your father, then who's your mother?" They all leaned in close to hear Ichiro's answer.

"My mother died when I was born, so I didn't know her, and my father never spoke of her. I've never even seen a picture of her in my entire life. I have no idea who my mother is or even if she's one of you. All I know is that my father's heart was broken on that day and he never recovered from her loss. That's why he poured himself into his work and created the Techno Duelist Cyber One." Ichiro explained.

"Guys, I think that we're dancing around the real issue here." Yugi said then. "I think that we have an obligation to our kids to do something to help them."

"Yugi's right, we're their parents, so we've got to do something for them." Tea seconded.

"What though?" Kagome asked.

"We can't change the future for them, can we?" Miroku asked. They all looked to Kaiba who was their resident expert on just about everything having to do with science and technology. If anyone would know then he would.

"I don't think that it's possible to change the future now but we can go into our future and change their present. Besides, if what they're saying is true then I'm the one who's responsible for the entire mess. I have to do something to correct it."

"But the Cyber One has already beaten you, and Yugi once, how can you defeat it now?" Duke asked. Kaiba's answer didn't require much thought.

"We'll all have to go back to the future together and use every available resource to take down the Techno-Duelist Cyber One even if we must use our bare hands." He stated. "I won't allow the future of my company to be determined by a machine. Mokuba call Rebecca, get her, and her grandfather over here as soon as possible. Fly them here in our corporate jet if you have to. Just get them here. We'll need someone with intelligence to operate the time controls at this end while the rest of us go through the time generator to the future."

"Right Bro." Mokuba replied then ran off back to the lab's control room.

"Hold on!" Mai said. "Who volunteered all of us to go with you?" She demanded to know.

"Fine stay here for all I care, but I'm going, and I'm sure that Yugi's going to be tagging along again." Kaiba said.

"He's right." Yugi said. "I'm going too, so I suppose that whoever wants to go should go get their duel decks cause those are the only weapons we've got to face off against these techno-duelists."

"Then it's settled." Inu-yasha said. "We're in all in this together, except for Mai."

"Count me out." Bakura said.

"I've got a dental appointment " Added Duke.

"Oh great, scaredy cats." Inu-yasha grumbled.

"Another expedition even further into the future. This should prove most exciting." Miroku said.

"I agree, I'm anxious to find out what becomes of all of us in the future." Sango said.

"Right then it's agreed. All for one and one for the future." Yugi said holding up his hand in salute to his friends. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two.

Ichiro and Yoko stood in the midst of the city and looked about themselves at the paradise they were leaving behind. They had come to this time to escape the hellish future world that they came from. Now they would be going back with the slim hope of being able to set things right with the help of their Parents and friends.

"Do you really think it's possible?" Yoko asked Ichiro.

"I don't know but we owe it to our friends whom we left behind to try." He replied. "Are you ready?"

"I think so." She said and they turned around a headed back to Kaiba Corp. Headquarters.

---------Scene Break----------

Serenity and Tea were sitting in the control room while Kaiba and Mokuba and their company's technicians worked to repair the time machine.

"Tea, do you think that Ichiro could be my son?" Serenity asked as they looked out upon the lab.

"I don't know." Tea told her. "But I hope not because if what he said is true, then you're going to…"

"I know but Seto and I really in love. I don't think that either of us could end up with anyone else. Also, Ichiro seemed to have my eyes. Don't you think?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, but he looked more like Kaiba than anyone. I mean it's like he's a clone or something. I don't know, I just hope that we can change the future for the better, I mean we can't let it all end this way you know." Tea said.

"I know. We've got to do the right thing by our children." Serenity was so brave, Tea thought, even now that the outcome of her own future seemed bleak. Maybe it was knowing that she would give her life so that a child might be born that gave Serenity the strength to go on, or maybe it was her unconditional faith in the power of love and friendship. Tea's own faith was kind of shaken of late. Their latest experiences hadn't been very pleasant but their friendships had endured. Maybe there was hope for the future. Maybe they were all doomed. Whatever the outcome though, they would face the unknown together, and they would face it with courage.

"Alright!" Kaiba shouted back up to the control room. "It's ready, get everyone together, cause this things only got two more trips left in it before it burns out for good."

"You mean that we've only got one trip forward and one trip back?" Tea asked.

"That's what I just said. Is it so hard to understand that this is a delicate piece of equipment? We've got one trip forward and one back, that's it, then we whoever gets stuck on the other side is stuck there forever."

"Then we should get going." Yugi said coming into the lab through the side door. The others followed him and Tea and Serenity came down from the Control room. "Does everyone have their decks and duel disks?" Yugi asked.

"Sure do." They all replied.

"Good because they're our only weapons against these robots." Kaiba reminded them. "Okay, here we go. I've set this time portal to open again in 24 hours. That's all the time we have."

"So then it's all or nothing." Tristan said. "Let's do this."

"Yeah, let's kick some ro-butt." Joey seconded. The time generator was activated, turbines were channeling chronological particles, and soon a portal opened with a loud boom and a bright flash of light and then Yugi, Kaiba, Ichiro, Yoko, Inu-yasha, and the others all ventured forth into the unknown.

--------Scene Break--------

Little James ran as fast as he could but there was no escaping for him. He'd lost the duel and that meant that soon they would be coming for him. The Techno-duelists flew over the devastated landscape with their searchlights on full. They were looking for him and they would soon find him for no one escaped their horrid fate after loosing to a Techno-duelist.

It was to this terrible world that our time traveling heroes came through a great portal into the mouth of the lion's den where the Techno-Duelist Cyber One was located. So they came and they saw the fruits of a man's labors spoiled and rotten. They saw the machines, the factory, the control centers where Humans were forced to work repairing and maintaining the evil robots who had enslaved them.

"What is this place?" Yugi/Yami asked.

"This is the legacy of Kaiba Corp." Ichiro said as they walked past the cell blocks were most of the duelists were kept. "Soon it will be time for the great games. That's when these pour souls will be released back into the world to be hunted like animals."

"That's how we were once upon a time." Yoko said. "Ichiro, we have to help some of them now."

"How though, once the machines find out we're here, we'll be stuck back in the cells too." Ichiro pointed out. "The best thing for us to do is to keep on moving while we can. The machines think that their security is absolute, so they don't bother with guards, nor do they bother with cameras. We're safe until we get to the outer complex of the Pyramid."

"I can't stand this, I can't just leave these people behind to be absorbed." Inu-yasha said. "I'm letting them out."

"NO you fool!" Ichiro cried but it was too late, Inu-yasha took his sword out and slashed through each cell door until all of them were opened and the prisoners inside were let loose. But just as he had finished doing this, an alarm sounded, and soon a gang of techno-duelists was on the way down the corridor. "Now you've done it, we can't stick around here now, we don't have the experience to defeat four of those things at once."

"Four of them!" Tea exclaimed.

"Just hold on." Miroku said, and when the machines appeared he let loose his wind tunnel, which sucked them all in, but soon more of the mechanical monsters were on their way. It would be a running fight to the perimeter where Ichiro and Yoko had broken in before. If they were lucky then the machines wouldn't have repaired the hole in the Pyramid yet.

"Lets see how these things like a little dark energy attack." Kaiba said as he held out his Millennium Rod. Dark lightning struck the Techno-duelists head on but they kept coming. "What?"

"They're protected from shadow powers." Ichiro said. "That's why none of our Millennium Items work."

"They may not work on the machines as they are, but let's try something a little less direct." Yugi/Yami said and used his Millennium Puzzle to conger up one his Egyptian God Monsters. "Obelisk the Tormentor, titan fire storm attack!" Obelisk appeared and within minutes he'd destroyed seven techno-duelists and then disappeared again. "That's how you handle creatures immune to shadow powers." He told them all.

"I get it." Yoko said and used the power of her puzzle to call forth Goddess of the Lake. 2450atk/1050def. "Waves of tears blast!" She commanded. Her Goddess appeared and with a single tear from her face she caused a tidal wave which shorted out three techno duelists. The battle continued for some many miles until at last they came to where Ichiro and Yoko had entered the Pyramid but they found their exit blocked by a force field.

"What do we do now guys?" Kagome asked as she fired another sacred arrow at the metallic monstrosities, which were now coming at them in droves. She managed to hit one in the sensor or it's eye if you can call it an eye on the top of it's head.

"Go Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!" Kaiba commanded. "Shining Nova, destroyed the force field in front of us!" Blue Eyes Shining Dragon exploded against the wall of the Pyramid and detonated. The force field came down and the gang made a break for it, jumping out the hole, and sliding down the side of the Pyramid to the ground below. They appeared to be safe from the machines but then suddenly, with a thunderous roar, a motorcycle with several behemoth exhaust pipes and flames painted along it's side screeched to a halt in front of the bewildered group. Only Yoko and Ichiro's faces seemed relieved at the sight.

"Kaede!" Yoko cheered. "thank goodness!"

"Kaede?" Kagome, Inu-yasha, and the rest said in shock.

The cycle's driver lifted her visor. Her yellow eyes blazed at them under her long, shaggy black bangs. Then she shouted, "Quit standing around and move! Now! More Techno's are coming."

"More of those things?" Joey groaned, "This place is nuts!"

"Then shut your trap and get going," the girl said to the rest of them. "Where are your bikes?"

"We kind of totaled them when we broke into the Pyramid." Yoko said, climbing on behind her friend, followed by Ichiro.

"Typical for a couple of airheads," the girl called Kaede sighed in annoyance. "And what are you colossal freaks looking at?"

"Who are you calling a freak?" Tristan demnded.

Kaede opned her mouth to retaliate, but then it dropped at the sight of Inu-yasha's ears. "Hey, wait minute," she said, "Who the heck are you?"

"Who want's to know?" Inu-yasha asked, reaching for his sword.

"Kaede Higurashi, that's who," she said, leaping to her feet. She reached up and removed her helmate, revealing black dog ears in the mdist of her extremely long black hair. Then she reached and drew her own Tetsusaiga.

"Kaede, not now!" Yoko groaned, "They helped us get back here."

"Yeah, some thanks you owe them," Kaede said, "I'd rather be anywhere but this place."

"I'll say," Mai said, looking around at the devastated city.

"This place is trashed," Tristan observed. "What happened here?"

"What happended to the city?" Yugi/Yami asked.

"It-" Kaede started to say, but then her ears twitched and she snarled, "Technos! D-------, they're close!" she got back on her bike with her friends, and said, "If you want explanations, get your butts moving and find our hideout, cause I'm not watin' around here to save you. I have better things to do than waste my time babysitting a bunch of idiots." As she reved up the bike, Inu-yasha grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up. "HEY!"

"Listen you little wretch," he said, looking her in the eye, "You talk, NOW!"

"Don't you understand?!? We don't have time, the Technos are coming! Now stop barking and PUT ME DOWN!"

"Fine." Inu-yasha dropped the girl on her butt.

"OW!" she cried. As she got to her feet, a swarm of Tecno Duelists came marching towards them. There was no escaping them, they would have to stand and fight. "Okay, I didn't want to do this but it looks like I've got no other choice." Kaede said as she switched on her duel disk.

"Please, don't even bother, especially when we've got other ways of defeating these techno creeps." Inu-yasha said. He lifted his sword and with a one might swipe he took down five of the metal minions.

"Time for a little Time power." Joey said as he took out his Millennium Key. He held it high over his head and used its mystical powers to open up a time warp which sucked up another ten Techno duelists. Miroku opened up his wind tunnel again and sucked up another couple, while Kaiba and Yugi/Yami summoned up more shadow monsters to destroy the last of them. Kaede could hardly believe it when she witnessed this. Never before had such great destruction befallen the techno-duelists.

"Are you guys crazy?" She exclaimed. "You're upsetting the whole balance of things by just destroying them outright!" Kaede was supper ticked at them now, it was plain to see. "And you two, you know the rules, we're supposed to duel them, not blow them away!" She said to Ichiro and Yoko. "I can't believe this! You fools, now the Cyber One will just start absorbing us all without even giving us a chance to defend ourselves!"

"Anyone care to tell explain what she's jabbering about?" Inu-yasha asked.

"I think I can explain." A familure voice said. They all turned around and on another bike road up Rebecca Hawkins, only grown up, and more beautiful than Mokuba had ever thought she could be.

"Rebecca?" Mokuba asked, surprised.

"Oh my gosh, could it be, Moky?" Rebecca ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh Moky it's wonderful to see you gain. Even if it is your younger self, I thought I'd never see you again, but here you are. It's just so wonderful." She said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Rebecca, I…" Mokuba couldn't find the words. She was so beautiful, dressed in her tight, black leather jumpsuit, and dark lipstick. Even with the grease paint smeared under her eyes, she was ravishing.

"This is Mokuba Kaiba?" Kaede asked. "Wow!" She ran up to Mokuba, got down on her knees and stuck a pad of paper and pencil underneath his nose. "This is a great thrill Mr. Kaiba Sir, I've got all your albums and your wall scrolls. I have your action figures too. Could I prevail upon you to give me your autograph?"

"My what?" Mokuba asked.

"Please, it's such an honor." Young Kaede pleaded. "I musical genius such as yourself comes along every once in a while."

"Musical Genius?" Kaiba asked. "Mokuba?"

"Oh yeah, I suppose I should explain." Rebecca said clasping her hands. "You see in our time, Mokuba's a big rock star and action hero. Or at least he was until the techno duelists got him last week. My poor husband."

"HUSBAND?" They all exclaimed.

"You mean you and I get married?" Mokuba asked Rebecca.

"Two weeks ago to tomorrow." She said sadly.

"Well this is touching, but can we please go now, or should we wait around for more of those things to come gobble us all up?" Seto Kaiba asked.

"He's right, we should go." Rebecca said. "Come on, we've got a little while, so I'll talk while we all walk." They started down the street with the girls pushing their bikes along and Rebecca filled them in on current events. "Moky and I started the resistance about a year ago when it became clear that the techno duelists were not going to allow the human race to continue living for much longer. We decided that the only way we could continue to exist is to teach young duelists how to be good duelists and equip them with the latest technology and duel monsters cards."

"But why not just trash the technos?" Duke asked.

"Because the armies of the world have already tried and failed to defeat the techno duelists in battle. They were absorbed and worse." She told them. "Because most of the human race was unskilled at the art of Dueling, the techno duelists were able to absorb most of the earth's population right off. But there were some who resisted at first. There was great battle, much like the one you just went through, in which the Seto Kiab, Yugi Mouto, and Inu-yasha of our time lead a group of special forces comprises of the world's best shadow duelists against the Cyber One. They failed too and were all absorbed, leaving their children with Moky and me to bring up."

"Rebecca raised us all." Yoko said. "Me, Ichiro, Kaede, Hiro…"

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"My brother, Hiro." Kaede said, her voice growling, her fists clenched. "That filthy traitor!"

"Traitor?" Shippo exclaimed. "Oh man, that doesn't sound good, what did he do?"

"He became a techno duelist." Kaede said coldly.

"He did what?" Tristan asked.

"He sold himself to Cyber One to save himself from being absorbed. He knows all our tricks and all our hiding places, save one. That's how uncle Mokuba got captured." Ichiro said. "He was drawn into a duel with Hiro and was absorbed by a techno.

"That's terrible." Kagome said. "Inu-yasha, you know what this means, don't you?"

"No way." Inu-yasha said. "No way any son of mine would do that."

"Your son? Ichiro, what's he talking about?" Kaede asked.

"These are our parents, Kaede." Yoko told her. Kaede stopped in her tracks and looked back at Inu-yasha.

"So that's my old man huh. Feh." She crossed her arms, and walked over to Inu-yasha. The two dog eared beings stared at each other for minute, both scowling. The others watched, feeling the tension. Suddenly, Kaede smirked and said, "Feh."

-----------------Authors' Note---------------------

If we don't get any reviews, we're pulling this story from the site till further notice. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three.

The hideaway headquarters of the Underground was not what the time travelers expected when they were welcomed inside the old dilapidated building. There were no high-tech machines, no computers, no weapons, and nothing that looked the least like a military organization.

"This is it?" Kaiba asked. "When you said that you were going to show us your base, I thought it would something a little more grand."

"Yeah," Joey seconded. "All I see are a couple of vending machines, a sink, some chairs, and a sofa. What's the deal?"

"The deal is that we're not militants. We don't resist violently like the world's armies tried to do. That's why we play by the rules." Rebecca told them.

"You mentioned these rules before." Yami/Yugi said. "What are the rules?"

"We don't fight back, resist, or disrupt the games. We play Duel Monsters for our lives and for territory. Now that you've come and upset things though, I fear that we may not be able to continue in this way as we've done now for as long as these children can remember." They all looked and out of the woodwork began to appear children of all ages. They were thin, gangly creatures with threadbare clothes, and their feet were bare. "This is the rest of the Underground." Rebecca told her friends. "They all know how to play the game and they can all play well. Some of us though are getting tired and are unable to adapt as quickly to the changing strategies of the Techno-Duelists."

"Guys, look at them all." Kagome said taking one little girl's hand. "We can't let this continue."

"It must continue." Rebecca told them. "If any of us are to survive then we've got to maintain order."

"NO!" Kaiba declared. "I won't allow this to go any further. I spent my life trying to make things better for orphans. I never wanted to create more homeless children. Nor did I want for my own child to grow up without his parents present in his life." He said looking at Ichiro. "I make you this promise, I will set things right, and you can count on it." Kaiba left then and went back outside to wander around for a while. He left the others there to think about things and wonder if there was any way to fix the future.

"Well, hey, in the mean time fellows, why don't we have a friendly game of cards." Yoko said. "It'll be good practice and it'll help us to unwind."

"Okay let's go." Yugi said now turning back to his normal self. Yami stood by as Yugi attempted to get to know the daughter he would never get to see grow up.

"You mean you want to play me?" Yoko asked.

"Sure, why not?" Yugi asked her.

"Alright!" Yoko cheered. "I finally get the opportunity to show up the old man! You'll be proud of me Dad, I'm a great duelist."

"This should be good." Tea said taking a seat on the sofa with the younger kids. Kagome, Serenity, Mai, and the others sat down too. Some on chairs, some on the floor, while others like Inu-yasha stood up. Yugi would be playing against his own daughter and that would certainly make for an interesting match.

All but Kaede. She slipped away from everyone else, and went outside to crouch on the roof of the building, looking out over the vast rubble that was the city.

"What are you up to?" Inu-yasha suddenly asked behind her. She was startled she nearly fell off, but she grabbed the ledge and righted herself.

"Has anybody ever told you that you walk like a ghost?" She asked him angrily.

"How do you think you're able to do it?" he asked her, crouched beside her. They both looked up at the moon, and were silent until Kaede said out of the blue. "This kinda feels like when I was little."

"Huh?" Inu-yasha asked.

"When me and Hiro were little, our dad would take us up to the roof of our Uncle's shrine, and we'd sit there for a while. I had an easier time holding on, but Hiro… I don't know, there was something about him. He was kind of a klutz."

"Sounds like Kagome," Inu-yasha said.

"Yeah… And he didn't have these stupid ears either."

"Hey, ther're not stupid," Inu-yasha said. 'Can any human hear better."

"Why's you do it, Dad?," Kaede asked.

"Do what?"

"Why'd have to go and sleep with Mom when you were in your full demon form?" she asked. "I would have been born different, otherwise." Then, suddenly, she shot her head forward, and sniffed the air. Then she jumped up and ran back to the door leading down stairs, saying, "Got to warn the others!"

--------------Scene Break--------------

Kaiba was deep in thought when Serenity found him sitting on the tumbled billboard which read 'Kaiba Corp. The Wave of The Future'.

"Seto…" Serenity said.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," he said. "I didn't want to make another ruined city… I didn't want to be the Sorcerer who brought doom again…"

"I thought you didn't believe in all that 'nonsense' as you put it," Serenity said, drawing closer.

"Somehow or another, I always knew the truth," Kaiba admitted, "And I was just coming to grips with my past when this happened…My future's shattered. Look at my hands, Serenity," he said turning to her hand reaching out his cupped hands, "Look at them and tell me they're not stained with the blood of millions!"

Serenity came right up to him, put her hands in his, and said, "Look at mine, and tell me if they're not too small to help. That's how it feels, sometimes… Like my hands aren't big enough or strong enough to help you, or Yugi, or Joey… Like they're not big enough to hold the future in their palms," she said, cupping the Millennium Necklace she wore. Then, she wrapped her hands tightly around his, and started to sing…

"If I could tell the world just one thing It would be… That we're all OK.  
And not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful In Times like these…

I won't be made useless… I won't be idle with despair.  
I will gather myself around my faith For light the darkness most fears…

These hands are small, I know But they're not your's-  
They are my own.  
But they're not your's-  
They are my own and

I am never broken

Poverty stole your golden shoes It didn't steal you laughter.  
And heartache came to visit me,  
But I knew it wasn't ever after.

We'll fight! Not out of spite, But someone must stand up for what's right!  
'Cause where there's a man who has no voice,  
There ours shall go singing !

My hands are small, I know But they're not your's-  
They are my own.  
But they're not your's-  
They are my own, and

I am never broken

In the end, only kindness matters.  
In the end, only kindness matters…

I will get down on my knees, and I will pray.  
I will get down on my knees… and I will pray… I will get down on my knees…and I will pray!

My hand's are small I know, But they're not your's-  
They are my own.  
But they're not your's-  
They are my own and…

I am never broken.  
We are never broken!"

After she went quiet, they looked at each other, they're faces inches apart.

Suddenly, They heard a sound like a high whistling… A sound they'd heard only once before, in the sands of Egypt.

"Get down!" Kaiba yelled, jumping, grabbing Serenity, and wrapping her in his arms, and covering her body with his as the blast roared past them into the hideout. As metal and wood splintered and flew into the air, Serenity managed to wriggled herself up enough to see the remains of the building in flames.

"NO!" she wailed, "ICHIRO!!! JOEY!!!!"

"Serenity, stay down," Kaiba told her, as he stood up, and turned to face this new foe.

What stood before him had the face and upper body of young man, whose short white hair sparked with the red of the flames. And in the mingling of fire and darkness, when the boy's eyes opened, they glowed an eerie luminous yellow, like the high-beams of a automobile.

"Seto Kaiba?" the innocent, soft voice said, puzzled. "I though you were taken long ago."

"I'm not that easy to beat," Kaiba said. "You must Inu-yasha's treacherous son, Hiro."

"You're half right," the angelic looking youth said as he stepped forward a little more, revealing his robotic wolk-like legs. Then, his arms, which had looked normal at first, detached at the elbow, elongating and revealing parts of a robotic skeleton. "Cyber One calls me Hiroshima, The Devastator- a name I find far more satisfactory. Now, Duel me, or will you come quietly this time?" Instantly, his left arm turned inside out and transformed into a Duel Disk.

"You're on," Kaiba said, activating his own Duel Disk, "You're going to pay for slaughtering my companions."

"Don't count us out yet, Seto Kaiba," Yugi/Yami said as he and all the travelers and children rose up from the rubble. They were surrounded by Joey's translucent pink Time Distortion bubble, protecting them from the events of the present. As the Bubble began to disappear, Kaede drew her Tetsusaiga.

"Kaede," Rebecca said, "Remember the rules!"

"Screw the rules," Kaede growled, "Hiro's mine!" She ran forward, and swung the sword at Hiro's arm, cleaving the Duel Disk from it.

Hiro looked at her for moment, then glanced down at the wriggling arm on the ground. Then he turned his eyes back to her, smiled, and said, "Now sis, that wasn't very nice. What would Mom say?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Kaede snarled.

"What?" Hiro said. He looked past them, and saw Kagome and Inu-yasha.

Kagome said tenderly, her eyes full of tears, "Hiro…"

"Mom… Dad?" Hiro asked, his eyes wide with wonder and remembering. Then, they went robotically cold again as he looked back to Kaede, frowned and said, "No. This is a trick!"

"Oh, it's real, alright, Hiroshima," she said smiling. "Too bad you won't be around much longer to enjoy their company."

"You dog eared freak!" Hiroshima seethed as his massive robotic legs launched him forward, barreling into the sword-wielding girl. They both went flying back into the burning rubble of the hideout, and up into the sky as Kaede swung her sword, striking the iron gilded spinning blades that sprouted out of Hiroshima's arm. He bobbed and weaved as she swung left and right, both landing and leaping from the ground and half demolished buildings. Then, as Kaede took a misguided swing at Hiro's head, he moved, quick as an arrow, and slashed Kaede's face with a dagger sharp finger. She cried in pain, reached her free hand to her bleeding face -her right eye, to be exact- and with the other hand, she sent the Tetsusaiga right through Hiro's chest.

All was still. Hiro's eyes blinked once. Twice. He looked down at the sword stuck in his gut, and started lightly laughing.

Kaede's breath was heavy as she asked, "What's so funny?"

"After all this time… you finally got me…" Hiroshima said as little sparks flashed in the hole in him. "Sis… Can you help me out of these legs before I die?"

Kaede didn't say anything. She left the sword in him as she took both her hands, and ripped his torso free of the robotic appendages, and laid him down on the ground.

He sighed, and said, "Th- That's… Better…" and with a jerk of his circuits losing the last of their power, his eyes clouded over, and he lay still.

Everyone finally started to come close to the ghastly scene. Kaiba watched as Kagome rushed to her daughter, her eyes full of tears, and began wrapping her child's bleeding face to cover the now useless eye. And Inu-yasha, who hardly ever cried, removed the Tetsusaig from his son's body, and said a few ancient Japanese words over him, Miroku standing with him, his covered palm up in a sign or prayer, and translating the words.

"May my son find peace in the company of his ancestors."

------------------Authors' Note------------------

We don't own the song 'Hands' featured in this chapter. It belongs to Jewel, a very talented singer and songwriter. Please review. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

"She's sleeping but I don't know if she'll ever recover from all this." Rebecca said as she came out of the basement of their destroyed hideaway. Inu-yasha held Kagome in his arms. They could not believe all that had happened to them since they'd come to the future. This was a terrible tragedy which sickened them all in their hearts. They watched helplessly as a brother and sister fought a battle to the death against each other. One being killed and the other being maimed for life. Young Kaede would forever carry the scars of this terrible battle and though her body would mend, her heart and soul never would. She had killed her brother. Or had she?

"He wasn't our son anymore, Kagome." Inu-yasha said as they looked out at the grave where Hiro lay. "He stopped being our son when he sold his soul to the machines."

"I just hate that this had to happen." Kagome said with tears streaming down her face. "We never even had a chance to get to know him the way he was before all this." "But we will someday." Inu-yasha told her. "Remember that this future isn't the only future. We've still got time to be together and raise our family up the way we want. Once we've fixed this world, we'll…"

"There is no fixing this world." Kaiba stated. "It's ruined forever and it's all my fault! So much death, destruction, and waste. All I ever wanted to was to build something that would show the world how great a man I could be. Instead I've destroyed everything that I've ever cared about."

"Kaiba. You've changed a great deal since we've known each other." Yugi/Yami said to him. "We've been rivals, friends, and enemies. Now though I believe that we are brothers. For I too share some of the responsibility for the shaping of this world."

"How so Yugi?" Tea asked, shocked.

"I'm was the driving force behind it all. My constant victories against Kaiba in our past duels evidently fueled his hatred for living things and caused him to retreat deeper and deeper into the world of the cybernetics and robotics." Yugi/Yami explained. "Perhaps if I had been less prideful and more understanding of Kaiba's need to succeed, then none of this would ever have happened."

"Oh Dad." Yoko said feeling defeated. The last vestage of their world had been destroyed. Their home, their hideaway, their sanctuary was gone. Now there was no turning back from the path of all out war with the Technos. Now there was no reason not to fight. "Okay, that does it!" She shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Ichiro asked.

"I mean that's it, I'm fed up." Yoko told him. "I'm fed up with Cyber One, and with the Technos, and with all of this. I never wanted this kind of life, I was just kind of born into it, but now I'm going to fight back. I'm tired of trying to simply exist. That's not enough anymore. I want the life I was robbed of."

"I'm with you, Yoko," Ichiro said, "Let's take Cyber One down once and for all."

"Count me in," Kaede said from behind them. They all turned and saw her dressed ain the tunic of an old red kimono, the sleeves cut short, and red pants that came to her knees.

"What the jeck did you do to my kimono!?!" Inu-yasha yelled, but Rebecca pushed past him and ran up to the teenagers.

"You are not getting yourselves killed!" Rebecca yelled at them. "I haven't raised you all up like my own children just to go an destroy everything I've worked so hard to build. I've made you the best Duelists in the world- we can survive this! Cyber One's power source won't last forever, we just need to hold on-"

"Wait a minute, his power source?" Kaiba asked.

"It's an anti matter fusion reactor. But with no one left to maintain it, itll shut down in another 20 years."

"What do you mean no one left?"

"All the Kaiba Corp employees have been absorbed… and now with Hiro dead, there's no left to maintain the power cord itself."

"Yeah, Hiro was just as big an egghead as he was a fighter… that's why Cyber One took him. Aside from Rebecca, he was the smartest person in the world…"

"Guys, I hate to be the bearer of more bad news, but our time is running out," Mokuba said. "With each minute we stay here and do nothing, the smaller our window of opportunity to get home becomes."

"How much time's left?" Tea asked him.

"Four hours." Mokuba replied.

"So if we don't retake the pyramid in four hours we're stuck here?" Sango asked.

"Hmm," Miroku mused.

"What are you thinking?" Sango asked him.

"I'm thinking… Why haven't I met any of my offspring?"

"Oh, of course, Rebecca," Sango asked, "What becomes of mine and Ryo's children?"

"Your's and what!?!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Bakura never had any children," Rebecca said, "He was one of the first ones absorbed. And Kohaku was taken just last week."

"Ko…haku…?" Sango asked, trembling.

"Miroku's son," Kaede said. "He was a year younger than me, and boy what a cutie! It's a shame, but I admire his courage. Rather than let Cyber one absorb him, he cut his own Wind Tunnel and let himself and the techno who beat him get sucked in… He and Hiro had been best friends…" Kaedelooked down in reflection.

"Sango," Miroku said, butting his arm and Sango's shoulders, "We must avenge our son!"

"Who said he was mine!?!" Sango exclaimed, blushing and pushing him away.

"He was named after your brother, who else could his mother be?" Miroku asked. Then his eyes went starry and he said with great emotion, "I knew one day you would bare my children, I just knew it!"

"Please, I was probably grief stricen over Ryo's passing," Sango said, crossing her arms.

"Then why have your lovely cheeks turned so rosy?" Miroku asked flirtatiously.

"Shut up lecher!" Sango yelled.

"That sounds like yours and Kohaku's fights," Yoko pointed out to Kaede.

"Yeah, and I'll never get to slap his cute face again," Kaede said.

"Your dirty son tried to get with my daughter?!" Inu-yasha growled at the monk.

"Why are you angry with me?" Miroku asked him.

"Cause it's your legacy!" Inu-yasha yelled, "That does it! When we get back I'm making sure you don't spawn- for the sake of my daughter's honor!"

"Dad! Please!" Kaede said, her face turning beet red.

"As funny as all this is," Mokuba interjected, "We now have 3 hours and 45 minutes to retake the pyramid."

"Then let's go!" Yugi/Yami said, activating his duel disk.

---------------Scene Break---------------

The main entrance to the Pyramid was heavily guarded. Technos roamed the grounds, searching for intruders, since Cyber One knew that the invaders from the past would return sooner or later to escape to their own time. Just when all seemed quiet, one Techno zeroed in on an object that seemed to be approaching them at an incredible speed. Then, with a loud whistling that surrounded them from all sides, a rocket came flying towards the Technos, and impacted squarly on the sensor of the first Techno, sending shrapnel flying in every direction.

"Perimeter breach in sector 001!" Wailed another Techno. He and the other cyborgs activated their duel disks, and jetted off to search for the intruder.

Meanwhile, with the cost clear, Yugi/Yami led the Resistance and his friends to the great doors of the Pyramid.

"Okay, we're here," Joey said, "But how the heck do we get inside?" looking up the immense structure.

"Like this," Kaiba said. He took out an ID card, and swiped it along a scanning mechanism, and the doors slowly began to open.

"How did you know that would work Seto?" Serenity asked.

"Simple," Kaiba said, "Cyber One wouldn't have bothered to change the Security Codes since there was no one left with an ID pass to get in."

"Stop talking and let's do this," Ichiro said, leading his own friends inside.

"You people spend way too much time flapping your gums," Yoko commented on her way in.

The company entered, and looking down three identical corridors, Kaiba asked Rebecca, "Which way is it to the Antimatter Reactor?"

"Corridor Three," she said, ointing to the left, "Sub level 6."

"That's all I need to know," Kaiba said, running down the corridor. Yugi and the others followed him.

"Kaiba, wait!" Yugi/Yami cried to him, "What is your plan?"

"Simple," Kaiba called back, "Go to the Reactor and destroy it and Cyber One."

"What about the kids?" Kagome asked. "Where did they go?"

"They have their own mission," Kaiba told her, "Their going to be our diversion.

--------------Scene Break--------------

"Wind Scar!!" Kaede cried as she sliced and hacked Technos apart left and right. Yoko blasted open doors with her mini Plasma Cannon, while Ichiro readied his duel disk for battle. They blasted and slashed their way down over twenty doors… then they finally reached the main control room, where Cyber One, waited.

"Ahhhhh," said the deep rumbling electronic voice of the gigantic super computer. "So… Welcome, Ichiro Kaiba… Son of my creator. Are you prepared… to die at last?"

"I'm ready, Cyber One!" Ichiro cried out as he slapped his arcds into his Disk, "But you won't take me like you took my father, and Yoko's father, and Kaede's parents, or any of our other friends and family! Today's judgment day for you, Cyber One! And you've been found guilty of murder and treason against humanity! I think the question really is… Are YOU ready to die?!"

"Noble words…for one so young and foolish. I believe… you've under estimated me," Cyber One said as two large arms, made of woven wire and metal, extended from his motherboard. One arm became a duel disk, and the other produced a deck. "I have every card ever made at my disposal… What do you have… Ichiro Kaiba?"

"I have this," Ichiro said, producing the Millennium Rod from his back pocket.

Yoko gasped, "Ichiro, you're not strong enough to control that!"

"Then it is a Shadow Duel you seek," Cyber One said. "Excellent."

------------Scene Break------------

In the depths of the Pyramid, there was a room covered from floor to ceiling in parking and sputtering machinery. Wires or red and blue and green sprawled on the floor and on the walls and even in open doors ways, like the out of control web of some enormous electronic spider. As they entered this room, Inu-yasha used his Iron Reaver to cut the wires apart, the others crawling and climbing over the debris, until there was a clear way to the reactor.

A huge glowing chasm with tubes and pipes filled the center of the floor, swelling up to a great shining light in the center, glowing with the intensity and brightness of the sun. This was the anit matter core.

"Alright," Yugi/Yami said, "How do we disable the core, Kaiba?"

"It can't be disabled," Kaiba confessed. "Unless a large enough amount of matter is mingled with the anti matter, causing an anti nuclear meltdown of the entire system."

"You mean there's no way to stop Cyber One?!" Inu-yasha exclaimed.

"There is one way," Kaiba took the card key from around his neck, and plugged it into a nearby console. Suddenly a large chain length fence came up, separating Kaiba from the others.

"Kaiba, what are you doing?!" Yelled Yugi/Yami.

"I've made the appropriate calculations in my head," Kaiab answered. "One hundred and eighty pounds of matter should be just enough." And he spread his arms out to his sides.

"Seto no!" Serenity cried, and she ran for the fence, but she was shocked and thrown back into Joey's arms.

"Sis!" Joey cried, "wake up!"

"Kaiba stop!" Yugi/Yami cried from behind the wire screen. "You don't have to do this Kaiba. Please just stop where you are and turn around!"

"No Yugi, I have a responsibility to my son and to the future." Kaiba said as he looked away from over the side. Soon Cyber One would be destroyed and the world would be set free of this madness.

"Kaiba don't you understand that if you die then your son will never exist?" Yugi/Yami asked.

"You're wrong Yugi, he exists, even now he is growing strong. I have been many things in my life Yugi, but never a perfect Gentleman." Kaiba said referring to girl who still lay unconscious in Joey's arms. "Take care of Serenity, Mokuba, and Ichiro for me Yugi. Mokuba, they're your family now."

"Seto no!" Mokuba screamed. "Don't do it, please!" All the tears, all the cries, and all the pain in the world was not enough to save the world from this great evil. But one man could do it if he would. One life could set it all right again. So with love in his heart and sadness in his eyes, Seto Kaiba made the ultimate sacrifice.

"Goodbye." He said then stretched our his arms and leapt over the side. He fell far, far down, and deep into the core of the Anti-matter reactor that powered the Cyber One complex. As he fell his last thoughts were of Serenity, Mokuba, Ichiro, and Yugi. Yugi who had been his nemesis for so long. Yugi who he would now leave behind to take care of his family and friends for him. He knew that Yugi was the right choice. Something inside told him so. Yugi had always reached out to him even when he didn't want him to. Kaiba supposed in the grand scheme of things it was better that he die as Yugi's friend rather than taking their feud to the grave with him… again.

-------Scene Break---------

"Kaiba!!!!" They all screamed.

"Big Brother!" Mokuba and others clung to one another as their sometimes friend, sometimes adversary fell to deep into the anti-matter core and met his end.

"Kaiba!!!" Yugi/Yami pounded the ground and ripped at his own hair as he cried out in sorrow and anguish. Seto Kaiba was gone. Suddenly a great burst of energy exploded forth from the midst of the core and the ground beneath them began to shake.

"Run!" Came Ichiro's voice as he and Yoko came running out of the main control center. They ran right past the others and headed for the exit. "This place is going up and I don't think that any of us want to be around to see it!"

The group climbed back over wires and metal, and out the doors, past sputtering and malfunctioning Technos and computers as the air filled with the stench of burning circuits and silicon. Then, as they ran out the entrance doors, and took cover behind old broken cars, they watched the pyramid glow, and crumble in on itself, the outer casing shattering like a fine crystal globlet dropped on the floor. The backlash of the explosion sent a great wind, covering a fifty mile radius on debris. But as the dust and wind died, and smoke curled into the air from the ruins, the heroes broke down and all wept for the one life they could not save.

-------------Scene Break--------------

"Oh Joey, please, tell me it isn't so." Serenity begged. "Tell me that Seto's okay."

"I'm sorry sis, he's…" Joey couldn't say it because he still couldn't believe it himself. Kaiba was dead.

"NO!!!" She cried. "No, why did you let him do that, why!?!" Serenity beat her small fists on Joey's chest and cried the deepest tears of sorrow for her lost lover while the others watched and wept also for their fallen comrade.

"Damn him!" Ichiro cried out at last as they all stood there crying. "Why'd he have to go and do that? Doesn't he know that now I'll never be born?"

"If that's true then what are you still doing here?" Tristan asked.

"Cause." Serenity said to them all. "I'm pregnant." Everyone looked at her in astonishment and Ichiro fell to his knees before her with Yoko at his side.

"Mother?" He asked. Serenity nodded and put her arms around Ichiro. She held him as closely as a mother holds her child and the two of them wept together.

"I can't let this happen Yugi." Joey said as looked at his sister and her child.

"What are you talking about Joey?" Yugi/Yami asked.

"There's a power inside of me that I can use to fix all of this. I can go back and fix everything so that this future never takes place and therefore Kaiba won't have to die and leave my sister pregnant and alone."

"Joey, no, it's too dangerous!" Kagome shouted, "Remember what happened last time you turned back time? We all met again anyway and things changed but not very much. We still put a lot of people in danger with our adventures."

"She's my sister." Joey said to Kagome. "I love her and I would do anything for her. Even bring back a guy I know ain't no good for her." Joey held up his Millennium Key and called upon his counterpart from the past to come take possession of his body.

"I am here Joey." Rafiq said. "Let us do this quickly." Suddenly the key began to glow and before anyone else could object any further time began to flow backwards. The sun retreated across it's arch in the sky and moon rose and fell. For Joey/Rafiq time stopped and everything around them began to change. Days passed, weeks passed, and then years passed all in reverse. He saw the ruined city begin to rebuild itself and with it the world too rebuilt itself. All who had been absorbed by the Techno-duelists were revived and all who had died to save the future were brought back. Joey/Rafiq did not stop until at last they were standing back on the roof top of Kaiba Corp Headquarters where this all began with a duel between Kaiba and Yugi.

"Kaiba my old friend, this must end now. We can not continue to battle each other like this for such high stakes." Yugi/Yami said.

"I know that Yugi, that's why this will be the last time we'll battle. Because this time I'll be the victor." Kaiba said.

"Go Seto!" Serenity and Mokuba cheered together and they laughed and smiled as if nothing bad in the world could befall them.

"Hey Yugi!" Joey called to his friend.

"What is it Joey?" Yugi/Yami asked walking over to him.

"I think this time you might ort to let Kaiba there win this one. The future might depend on it." Joey whispered in Yugi/Yami's ear. The two friends looked at each other and Yami knew what he meant though Yugi did not. Yugi's mind had been altered by course of events but Yami's mind still retained the memories of the other time line and therefore, when he stood before Kaiba to duel, he stood prepared to throw the game. For the future's sake.

"Yugi." Kaiba said looking across at him. "Don't hold back."

"What?" Yugi/Yami asked.

"I'm asking you not to hold back from giving me your best. Winning this duel will give me no glory unless I win this duel on my own. I'm asking you this as a friend." Kaiba said. This took Yugi/Yami by surprise.

"What should we do?" Yugi asked Yami.

"We should do as Kaiba asks, and play him admirably." Yami said. "This time I believe he may just win the duel without our help."

"Okay." Yugi said then they merged back into the one being. "Let's Duel!"

-----------------**Authors' Note**----------------

Bluerain: Hoe does it end?!?!

SirLarry: Write your own conclusions ;-) And let us know your ending in your reviews.

Bluerain: TTFN!


End file.
